Bloodbath Events
The following are tips and strategies for the Bloodbath event in which alliances battle each other. Preparation before the event There's several things you should do in preparation for the event these are: #Start saving your adrenaline cans since those are needed to allow you to take down the rival alliance's garrison and barricade, as well as battle against members of that alliance. The best way to acquire adrenaline cans is in the tier 2, 5, 8, 11 and 14 PvP fights. (for help winning these fights see tips for battling rival teams). #Donate steel to your alliance. Hopefully this is a no-brainer since steel has no other use. #If you have excess money, donate it. Otherwise use it to train and upgrade your most powerful survivors. #If you have time to waste, you can go in the Store, Currency and tap the Earn Gold button (upper right section) and tap Video Offer and watch a short video for 10 gold. Even if it says there's no more offers to watch, just keep at it from time to time and you'll get more video's to watch. About the event The bloodbath event is all about gaining prestige. Your alliance and you are ranked--and win prizes--according to the amount prestige relative to others. It alliance win-lose ratio is listed, but doesn't matter. What is the garrison for? This is the rival's "first defender". It usually takes two power attacks to remove the garrison. What is the War Room for? Only attack the war room if all the rival alliance members are too powerful. If you can find a rival you could beat, then choose fighting him because you'll end up getting more prestige than if you attack the war room. What is the Barricade for? Until the barricade is destroyed, you only get 1/2 prestige from winning fights and attacking the war room. In each war, our alliance should determine whether to ignore the barricade or spend the adrenaline required to destroy it. See the section on Strategies below for more detail on this. Be careful when choosing to attack rival alliance members. If you attack an lose, the rival alliance member gains prestige. Choosing your defense team While our alliance is not in a battle, other teams can attack us. We are not actively involved in this battle, it just happens. The one thing you can do to help defend the alliance is fill your 5-member team with survivors whose special ability gives bonus to defense (see table below). It doesn't matter if they are powerful or 1st-level common survivors, as long as they provide a random chance to increase your defense in a battle. The reason for this is it prevents the attacker from selecting a survivor-team with an attack value that is very close to your team's defense value. And this reduces the amount of prestige he gets when he wins against you. List of survivors that are good as defenders (those marked with a + have a higher chance of their skill happening) Choosing your attack team When you are attacking a rival's garrison or barricade : Select the most powerful survivors you have since you need to take that down as fast as possible. When you are attacking a rival alliance's member : Choose a combination of survivors that have an attack value that is as close as possible to the rival's defense because the amount of prestige you get is only ''determined by how close those numbers are. Nothing else (except doing power attacks--which aren't worth it) will improve the amount of prestige you get. : Also try to avoid using survivors that have a chance of increasing your attack bonus since that will randomly increase your attack value and reduce the amount of prestige you get. Strategies These are some general idea for strategies to use in the bloodbath event Declaring War *Before declaring war, check on our GroupMe group to see if there are enough members ready to join in the war. Realize that every time we declare war, we'll use up a barricade, which can be rather expensive if just a few alliance members are available to fight. *Don't use adrenaline cans on the first day of the event unless we fight an alliance that has no barricade. Instead wait until we find a rival alliance that has a weak barricade or no barricade. After the first day, most alliances will have used up their best barricades so it is best if we save our adrenaline cans until then. Destroying the Barricade *Determining whether to destroy the barricade should be an alliance decision. Discuss this on GroupMe before spending any adrenaline on attacking the barricade. The decision to destroy the barricade means all our alliance members are willing to use up adrenaline cans to take out the barricade and pound the rival alliance members' to dust. *If the rival has a strong barricade (say, level 6 or higher), don't bother destroying the barricade. Instead attack rival alliance members with your standard adrenaline (''don't use up adrenaline cans). This give you less prestige, but also avoids wasting a lot of adrenaline to destroy the barricade. *If the rival has a weak barricade, or the bloodbath event is in its last 24 hours, take the time to destroy the barricade and then use up adrenaline cans to attack rival alliance members. Attacking Rivals *When you attack a member of the rival alliance that has not yet been "scouted", take note of their name and defense score (as shown in the battle results example to the right) and post that to the chat so others know whether to attack that person or not. Note that when scouting out rivals to attack, try to find one with a team of survivors that only give attack bonuses (i.e., avoid survivors such as Marine PFC, Exotic Dancer, and Mrs. Claws). The reason for this is you don't want their defense to randomly change (see "Choosing your attack team"). *Maximize the amount of prestige you get by setting your attack score to be just a bit higher than your rival's defense score. See "Choosing your defense team" for a list of survivors that increase defense. In the example, you can see the difference is only 30 points, which gives 76 prestige. *Avoid continuously attacking the same rival. The more often you attack him, the less prestige you get. By the 5th or 6th attack, you don't get much prestige. *Avoid losing to a rival because that gives them prestige, which can hurt our alliance ranking. Instead choose a rival that is obviously weaker than you or attack a rival that has already been scouted (that is, their defense score has been posted).